


One Day I'll Fly Away...

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Inspired by a moment in chapter 12 of EventHorizon's AU "The Dogs of War".(Not very spoilery but you should read the fic first.)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Rupert Graves Birthday Collection 2020





	One Day I'll Fly Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dogs of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466695) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> As a thank you for their sketch challenge for Rupert's birthday! I thought some art of one of their fics would be appropriate!

> _“No! Mycroft! Please!”_
> 
> _Ignoring Greg’s increasingly panicked shouts, Mycroft flew fast and far savoring the feel of the air under his wings and the sweet taste of freedom on his tongue._
> 
> _“Mycroft! Stop! Turn back now!”_


End file.
